Jeff the Killer - Wersja zmieniona xD
Wycinek z lokalnej gazety: NIEZNANY CHUJOWY MORDERCA DALEJ NA WOLNOŚCI. Po tygodniach niewyjaśnionych zabójstw, groźny i chujowy morderca wciąż powiększa liczbę swoich ofiar. Znaleziono jednak młodego Brajanka, który twierdzi, że przeżył atak zabójcy i odważnie opowiada swoją historię... "Miałem zajebisty sen i obudziłem się w środku nocy." mówi chłopiec. ,,Zauważyłem, że z jakiegoś powodu okno było otwarte, chociaż pamiętam, że moja mamke zamykała je, zanim zacząłem się fapać. Wstałem więc z łóżka, żeby je zamknąć ponownie. W końcu wgramoliłem się z powrotem pod kołdrę i próbowałem zasnąć. To właśnie wtedy ogarnęło mnie w chuj dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Otworzyłem oczy i o mało nie wyskoczyłem z łóżka. Tam, w małym strumieniu światła wpadającym spomiędzy zasłon, zobaczyłem parę oczu. Myślę se o kurwa, już po mnie. To nie były normalne oczy; te były mroczne, złowieszcze, otoczone czernią… srałem się. Ale wtedy ujrzałem jego usta. Długi, keczupowaty uśmiech sprawił, że kutas stanął mi dęba. Postać stała tam, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem. Po chwili, która zdawać by się mogła wiecznością, powiedział to... Prostą frazę, ale wypowiedzianą w sposób, na który byłoby stać tylko pierdolonego poete. Powiedział "Idź spać". Zacząłem krzyczeć jak popierdolony, na co błyskawicznie zareagował. Wyciągnął nóż i wycelował go w moje serce, wskakując na łóżko. Próbowałem walczyć; kopałem, biłem, wykręcałem się, starając się zrzucić go z siebie. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł mój ojciec z karambitem, bo groł w cs'a. Mężczyzna rzucił w jego stronę nożem, trafiając go w ramię, ale mój stary to chuj więc się nie dał. Ten szaleniec z pewnością by go wykończył, gdyby nie jeden z sąsiadów, który zaalarmował policję. Pierdolony cfel. Policjanci wjechali na parking przed domem i pobiegli w stronę drzwi frontowych. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wybiegł na korytarz. Usłyszałem trzask tłuczonego szkła. Kiedy wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju, zobaczyłem, że okno z tylnej części domu zostało rozbite. Wyjrzałem zza pozostałej po nim ramy i patrzyłem za nim, jak spierdala w oddali. Mogę powiedzieć wam tylko jedno, nigdy nie zapomnę jego twarzy. Te zimne, czarne oczy jak murzyn oczy i ten psychotyczny uśmiech. One nigdy nie opuszczą mojej głowy." Policja w dalszym ciągu szuka tego chuja. Jeśli zobaczysz kogokolwiek, kto pasuje do opisu w tej historii, jak najszybciej zgłoś to do najbliższej komendy policji. Nagroda pieniężna. Jeff i jego rodzina przeprowadzili się do innego miasta. Jego ojciec dostał premię w pracy, więc uznali, że lepiej gucci, i jak lord kurszwil będzie im się żyło na jednym z tych "ekstrawaganckich" to znaczy się "prestiżowych" osiedli. Jeff ze swoim bratem Liu nie mogli narzekać ( no kurwa ja to bym na bachamy wyjechała ). Nowy, lepszy prestiżowy dom. Czego tu nie kochać? Wkrótce po tym, jak się wypakowali, zawitali do nich pierdolce znaczy się sąsiedzi. "Witajcie!" powiedziała kobieta. "Jestem Barbara, mieszkam w domu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wraz z moim synkiem chcieliśmy się z wami zapoznać.” Barbara odwróciła się i zawołała swojego syna. "Brajanek, to są nasi nowi sąsiedzi.". Brajanek pokazał środkowego palca i pobiegł dalej bawić się na podwórku. "Cóż," powiedziała mama Jeffa, "jestem Margaret, to mój mąż Peter Parker, a to moi dwaj synowie, Jeff i Liu Jo". Kiedy już się wszyscy przywitali, Barbara zaprosiła ich na przyjęcie urodzinowe jej syna. Jeff z bratem chcieli odmówić, jednak ich matka wyprzedziła ich, mówiąc, że bardzo nie chcieliby pójść. Kiedy Jeff z rodziną skończyli się rozpakowywać, Jeff poszedł do swojej matki. "Mamo, dlaczego zgodziłaś się na to przyjęcie? Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, nie jestem już małym, głupim gnojem." "Jeff…" rzekła jego matka, "Dopiero się wprowadziliśmy; i kurwa wypierdalaj do lekcji mały gnoju albo szlaban na gboy'a więc idziemy na to przyjęcie i koniec." Jeff chciał mówić dalej, lecz przerwał, bo wiedział, że by się pocioł bez gboy'a a Ben wyruchał by jego zwłoki. Wszedł ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) po schodach do swojego pokoju, usiadł na łóżku i przez pewien czas siedział tak bezczynnie. Aż w pewnym momencie ogarnęło go dziwne podniecenie własnym sobą. Nie był to ból, lecz po prostu... dziwne podniecenie, lecz on je zignorował. Pomyślał, że to tylko dziwne podniecenie. Usłyszał jak matka woła go, by wziął swoje rzeczy, więc poszedł po nie na dół. Następnego dnia Jeff zszedł na dół, aby wpierdolić śniadanie i przygotować się do budy. Gdy wpierdalał, znów ogarnęło go to dziwne podniecenie, tylko tym razem było silniejsze i powodowało lekki ból, lecz on ponownie je zignorował. Gdy Jeff i Liu wpierdolili śniadanie i przygotowali się do szkoły, poszli na przystanek autobusowy. Gdy już byli na przystanku i czekali na autobus nagle jakieś dziecko neo na deskorolce przeskoczyło nad nimi, centymetry nad ich głowami i się wypierdoliło. Obaj od razu odskoczyli. „Hej, co ty odpierdalasz?”. Dziecko wylądowało i obracając się do nich, kopnęło deskorolkę tak, aby mogło ją złapać w ręce. Na oko ten dzieciak miał z 10 lat, 3 lata młodszy od Jeffa. Ubrany był w koszulkę marki Gucci i podarte, niebieskie jeansy. "No, no, no. Wygląda na to, że mamy świeże świeżaki.". Nagle pojawiła się dwójka dzieciaków, jeden był bardzo chudy, a drugi ogromny. "Skoro jesteście tutaj nowi, chcielibyśmy się wam przedstawić. To jest Keith.". Jeff i Liu spojrzeli na chudego dzieciaka. Miał tak zmasakrowaną twarz, że można by od niego oczekiwać operacji. "A to jest Troy". Spojrzeli na grubego dzieciaka. Mowa o wannie smalcu. Ten dzieciak wyglądał jakby nigdy nie ćwiczył i chyba nie mógł kucać. "I ja…" powiedział pierwszy dzieciak. "…jestem Randy. Skoro już się zapoznaliśmy, to wiedzcie, że dla każdego dzieciaka obowiązuje pewna cena. Chyba mnie rozumiecie?". Liu wstał gotowy do walki, ale Randy z dwoma kumplami wyciągnęli kosy. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Miałem nadzieję, że będziecie bardziej chętni do współpracy, ale widzę, że musimy użyć cięższych środków.". Randy podszedł do Liu i wyciągnął mu z kieszeni portfel na poduszkę do ruchania anime. Jeffa znowu ogarnęło to dziwne podnieceni, tylko że teraz było POTĘŻNE, piekące. Jeff wstał, ale Liu dał mu znać, żeby usiadł, lecz Jeff to zignorował i podszedł do dzieciaka. "Posłuchaj mały chuju, oddawaj mojemu bratu portfel albo…!". Randy włożył portfel Liu do swojej kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej nóż. "Oh? I co zrobisz?" powiedział Randy, po czym Jeff dał mu pięścią w nos. Randy chciał uderzyć Jeff’a w twarz, lecz zanim to zrobił, Jeff chwycił jego pięść i połamał mu nadgarstek. Gdy Randy darł się wniebogłosy, Jeff wyrwał kose z jego dłoni. Troy i Keith próbowali zaatakować go, lecz on był zbyt szybki. Powalił pokemona Randy'ego na ziemię. Pokemon Keith'a z voltron'a prawie zaatakował go, lecz on zdążył kucnąć i wbił kos w ramię Keith’a. Keith upuścił swoją kose i upadł na ziemię, krzycząc. Troy spróbował tego samego, lecz Jeff nawet nie potrzebował kosy. Uderzył go prosto w brzuch. Troy wymiotując, osunął się na ziemię, a Liu tylko patrzył na Jeff'a z podziwem. "Jeff, jak t-t-ty t..." tylko to Liu był w stanie wypowiedzieć. Zobaczyli, że jadą im wpierdzolić i wiedzieli, że obwinią ich za to wszystko, więc zaczęli biec ile sił w nogach jak sonic. Kiedy biegli, odwrócili się i zauważyli, że kierowca wpierdolu podbiegł do Randy’ego i innych. Kiedy Jeff i Liu byli już w szkole, nie mieli zamiaru powiedzieć, co się stało. Tylko siedzieli na lekcjach i słuchali. Liu myślał, że Jeff po prostu pobił kilku dzieciaków, ale Jeff wiedział, że to było coś więcej. Coś... pedofilskiego. To podniecające uczucie, które ogarnęło Jeff’a, znikło, gdy kogoś ruchał. Wiedział, że to okropnie brzmi, ale ruchająć kogoś, czuł się taki w chuj ~~~~~~FLASH DO BÓJKI BO ZA DUŻO PIERDOLENIA SIĘ Z TYM~~~~~~ "Witaj, Jeff" powiedział mały chuj Randy. "Mamy parę niedokończonych spraw.". Jeff zobaczył, że Randy ma posiniaczoną twarz."Też tak myślę. Zajebię cię, za to, że wpakowałeś mojego brata za kratki.”. ~~~~~~FLASH ZNÓW~~~~ Jeff spojrzał na matkę "Mamusiu, nie mogłem się ciągle uśmiechać. To po chwili bolało. Ale teraz mogę się uśmiechać wiecznie.". Matka Jeffa zobaczyła jego oczy, okrążone w czerni. "Jeff, twój chuj!". Jego chuj wyglądał, jakby nie miały się nigdy zamknąć. ~~~~KÓNIEC KUFA~~~~ Liu obudził się od tych pojebanych dźwięków. Nie słyszał nic więcej, więc zamknął oczy i próbował zasnąć, lecz ogarnęło go podniecające uczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Kiedy się obrócił, Jeff zatkał jego usta ręką. Jeff powoli wyciągnął swojego kutasa, gotowy wsadzić mu go do dupy aby go ruchać. Liu próbował się wyrwać. "Ciiiiiiiiii, idź spać." powiedział Jeff. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ DZIĘKUJE ZA UWAGĘ